Fall in Love with a Pine Tree
by natoyar
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are staying in gravity falls for more than the summer,what will they discover during their stay maybe more supernatural beings or love.
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity Falls**

 **Fall in Love with a Pine Tree**

 **Chap 1**

Today was the day that Dipper and Mabel were going to leave their home in California to go to their new home back in gravity falls and live with their great grand uncles. Since the day of their departure from gravity falls after weirdmageden, the twins always went back for the summer and even on holidays and their parents never went with them for reasons.

They were most thrilled about it, though their luck is because their parents had gotten transferred to a new job in Europe and would be constantly travelling after that due to the reality that they were government employees, Dipper and Mabel's parents decided that the gravity falls high school was the best choice for them to transfer to complete their studies and live their lives.

Dipper and Mabel was sitting on the bus waving their parents

"Bye mom, bye dad!" called Mabel

"Bye guys!" called dipper

"Have fun, but not too much okay!" called out the father

"And we will try to call as much as we can!" yelled their mother as the bus was moving away

"Okay, love you dipper and mabel" said unison and they could no longer see their parents as the bus made a bend

"Dipper, can you believe that we're going to spend the rest of our high school life and more in gravity falls" said Mabel excitedly

"Actually Mabel, I can, we came here during our school holidays when they still had school at the gravity falls and we have joined some classes too over our vacations."

"I know that dipper" replied Mabel rolling her eyes playfully "but that was just for a short while, not an entire year or two or three or four or…"

"I – I -I get the point Mabel" chuckled dipper then he held Mabel's hands which made her look at him and he gave her a gentle smile "and no I guess I can't believe it, but you know whatever happens we will always have each other to watch our backs."

"Right" Mabel said tighten the grip on his hand and looked at him blushing "dip your right"

Dipper and Mabel spent the entirety of the bus ride either playing road games or sleeping and finally they arrived in gravity falls. The pine twins got out of the bus and made their way towards the doorstep of their old home and their new home for the next few years and more the mystery shack.

"Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford! We're here!" Mabel shouting busting through the door

"Soos, yo Wendy" dipper shouted "where is everybody?"

"Oink oink"

"Waddles!" Mabel screamed running towards the animal and holding it up" it's great to see you again, but to be quite honest I thought that Grunkle Stan ate you, good to see your still alive" she said giving the pig a tight hug

"Eat him yeah right and then when you come back and see that his gone to start crying on me, Never!" said a grumpy Grunkle Stan

"Grunkle Stan" Dipper and Mabel said in unison then tackled him in a hug

"We've missed you, you old log" said Mabel

"Yeah, kind of" replied dipper rubbing his neck

"So, where is everybody?" asked dipper

"Come on" gestured their grunkle to a seemingly empty room

"Its dark" complained dipper "I can't see a thing"

"Well then we'll just have to flick…" no sooner than he flicked the switch

"WELCOME BACK GUYS!" Came a shout frightening dipper and mabel for a few seconds

Most of their friends were there, Wendy, soos, great uncle Stanford, the polices, Pacifica, Emma and Brigitte and Gideon. They all came to greet them and congratulate them on attending their local high school.

"Hey dudes your back again"

"Yup soos and we are staying too" Mabel said and embraced soos in a hug

"Sooooos dude"

"Dipper!" and they embraced in a man hug

"Sup you guys, great to see you its even better you're staying this time, it is going to be awesome" exclaimed Wendy giving them each a high five

"Hey Wendy" said dipper confidently he was no longer a shy boy around her because he has no romantic feelings for her anymore.

"Glad you guys are back" said their uncle Stanford

"Well were glad to be back uncle ford and this time were not going back" said dipper

"Everyone's glad you two are back ain't that right Deputy Durland "

"That exactly right Sheriff Blubs it just was not the same without you to causing havoc"

"Thanks, I guess" said dipper

"Candy, Grenda" Mabel squealed "it's so great to see you guys again"

"Good to see you Mabel" answered Grenda

"But, were not the only ones that is thrilled you again" stated Candy

"Really" said Mabel and chuckling teasingly "and who else would be so thrilled to see me"

"Ummm, maybe your best friend, SIGH this is why one does not befriend commoners" said Pacifica crosses her hands in front her chest and smirking at mabel

"Really, you know the pacifica I knew would never have a best friend as a commoner" Mabel said holding back a grin, trying to act be serious.

"Well, then I guess that this one is an exception" Pacifica pulled Mabel into a hug "is that what you wanted to hear will you stop torturing me now. "

"Yup" mabel said hugging back smiling "I really missed you fica"

"Me too mabs"

After wierdmaggeden, Mabel and Pacifica took the opportunity to become closer or it was more like pacifica thought that mabel and dipper was not as repulsive and as silly as she thought. That change in her option grew a friendship between her and the twins and a stronger friendship between her and mabel as she got to know her better. Gradually as their friendship grew pacifica realized her cruelty towards mabel and apologized for it and mabel obviously forgave having understood her more, they became best friends and almost inseparable, even when mabel went home after the summer and holidays that would always keep contact with each other through landline calls.

"You know it's still weird seeing you two so close"said dipper walking up to them interrupting their moment

Pacifica rolled her eyes "Oh please, it's been two years dipper,that's a lot of time to adjust"

"You know you're not as nice to me as you are to mabel, you communicate with her better."

"Well you're not my bestie, are you?"

"I surrender valid point. Kind of" dipper raised his hand in defeat

Mabel giggled"don't worry dipper, pacifica likes you she's just jealous that's all"

"Jealous?" Question dipper

"Mabel, I am not" protested pacifica

"Whatever you say pacifica"

"Hey, now that everyone one have greeted let's eat" laughed grunkle stan

They all when up the stairs and ate and had a good time and dipper and mabel caught up on what happened during their absence, and information on their new school, it had gotten late and all their friends had to leave but not before they all said their see you soons.

"Bye everyone" shouted Mabel on the porch waving; it was just her, dipper, pacifia and the two great uncles

"Well you kids lock the door after you come inside" said grunkle stan leaving them scratching his back into the house

"What he meant to say was don't stay out to long and have a nice night Pacifica" grunkle ford said then followed his brother inside tucking a book he held under his arm.

"I will" answered pacifica

"It same to you pacifica honestly" mablel said sternly corrected her

"Ooops sorry, I will apologize tomorrow "

"Beep beep "

"Well there's my ride" said pacifica.

Mabel pulled her into a tight "see you tomorrow fica"

"I will" she said hugging back, then letting go to run towards and enter the car "you too dipping stick"

"Why you"

Vroooooooooooooooooooooooom the vehicle drove away

"I can't believe you guys are best friends and she still acts like she still hates my guts"

"First of she was just teasing and second I told you she's jealous "

"And like I asked before jealous? "

"You know you're not very observant for smart kid, we're as close as she and I, plus I live and do everything with you and other reasons" she mumbled the last part

"Ohhhhhhhh I get it"

"Finally now let's go hit the hay" "yawn"

 **In their bedroom**

"Hey mabel you awake"

"Yes"

"Do you think that anything supernatural going to happen again now that we are staying here?"

"Yup, positive, absolutely, yes it's the normal for us "

"That is true"

"Now go to sleep we have to shopping tomorrow with pacifica and the others"

"Don't remind me and if you were sleeping yourself we would not have been having this conversation"

Sssnnnnoooorrreeee

"M-Ma- Mabel, mabel" dipper whisper yelled "aaannnddd she's asleep well I guess I should and I quote hit the hay too" dipper settled down and went to sleep unaware of what tomorrow may bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dipper and Mabel woke up ready to start the day, they got dressed in their regular attire, mabel wearing a short skirt and at t- shirt with her rainbow sweater around her waist and dipper with a short pants and t-shirt with his pine hat on, though dipper and mabel have grown and matured a lot they have not completely changed their dressings style since they consider it comfortable to be themselves around others.

"Hey sports up early, aren't you" stan said pouring milk into a cup

"Obviously stan they said that they have to go shopping for school today with their friends" replied ford not looking up from the newspaper he was reading

"Uh yeah we said that "replied dipper not recalling actually telling them that "and were are going to go now "

"Don't you two want breakfast?" asked grunkle ford looking up from the newspaper smirking mischievously "stan made it just for you"

"Yeah, I made you guys your traditional welcome back breakfast" said grunkle stan pulling out a tray from the oven and putting it on the table and uncovering it to take in the seemingly delicious odor

"Ooooh, I think I might throw up" dipper chocked on the smell mabel held her nose and grunkle ford just got up and walked away chuckling at our ill fortune preferably to his lab since the smell would have most likely invade the house

"Uh,umm Nope, will get something to eat at the diner, bye grunkle stan!" yelled mabel pulling dipper with him out the door

"That was close" said mabel

"Thanks very much for answering back there, saying no to grunkle stan, can sometimes be very challenging"

"I know, I just can't eat that breakfast again did you smell that it was disgusting bacon is supposed to smell tasty" replied mabel pouting

"That was bacon?" Said dipper flabbergasted

"Well come on let's go!" Mabel said starting to run

"Where?"

"To the diner, where else will we get breakfast besides we are supposed to meet Pacifica there!"

"Pacifica Northwest at the diner? Stop kidding mabel "

" Hey mabel over here!" yelled pacifia from the table she was sitting on with candy and grenda

"You were not kidding, that's it I have seen it all"

"So dramatic dipper" she said to her brother walking towards the table

"You know I'm right "

"Guys hey" mabel said approaching her friends ignoring dipper's statement and taking a seat next to pacifica "how's everyone doing"

"Hey guys" dipper said about to seat next to mabel

"Eeeerrr –Eeerm" pacifica cleared her throat to alerted dippers attention

"What?"

"It has space sitting down by candy and grenda"

"I know that but mab-"

"Then there should be no problem" she interrupted dipper

He just looked over to mabel who silently shook her head indicating to not make a big deal out of it. Dipper just sighed and took his sit besides candy and grenda

"Hey dipper" greeted candy and grenda in unison

"Okay then how about we call lazy susan and order I'M HUNGRY!" recommended mabel

"No need mabs I ordered for you"

"Really thanks fica but you didn't have to do that"

"Your welcome and I did, because I wanted to"

"What about me?"

Pacifica quickly looked candy and grenda and gave them a suspicious please talk look

"I um I ordered for you dipper" responded candy

"Yeah, pacifica was being stubborn and refused" continued grenda

"Typical" dipper said rolling his eyes "thank you candy"

"No probs dipper"

Mabel noticed the little exchange glances between the two and knew everything, but instead of saying anything to dipper she just laughed" ha ha fica thanks"

"I I I don't know what you're thanking me for" pacifuca crossed her hands and turned her head away

"Well I am confused so I am going to change the topic isn't Gideon suppose to be here tried calling the dude all summer and nothing his not dead is he"

"Nope," sighed pacifica "that fat idiot suddenly had to go away on a tour trip this summer, though he should be back in two days"

"He could have called and told me that sigh he'll never change. Hey wow pacifica that's the nicest tone you have ever used when speaking to me I am touched."

"Oh please dipping sauce, do not flatter yourself" pacifca rolled her eyes

"Hello teenagers" interrupted lazy susan "glad to see you back and I hear that you will be going to school here too."

"Yes" answered mabel "how are you cats, lazy susan"

"They are fantastic dear especially my little -face always palying look at my arm I have serval scratch marks of love, well have fun dearies" lazy susan said about to leave

"Umm lazy susan, may we have the food please" dipper pointed to the tray of food in her hands

"Oh my goodness I almost forgot" she apologized "here you go dears"

"Thank you!" they all said simultaneously

The friends all sat together and ate, continuing their talk about their school. When they were done they all went for a walk through town suggested by mabel. Everyone was happy to see the pines they were greeting by everyone young and old alike. When they reached the mall candy and grenda said that they had to depart because their parents were punishing them for breaking their rule about eating too many candies by making them do multiple chores until school starts back. They said there good bye's and left leaving only dipper mabel and pacifica. They went inside and began their shopping spree, so in order words mabel and pacifica shopped and dipper just followed getting a few thing here and there. They had stopped to eat and sat down on one of the benches in the mall, while dipper went to get tacos on behalf of them all, leaving the two best friends to bond.

"Come on mabel, I bought him breakfast" answered pacifica they were arguing, mabel wanted pacifica to act a little nicer to dipper, thou she has been asking that for two years now, so she knew that pacifica would not give in so easily.

"Yeah but does he know that" replied mabel "you did something nice for him and you won't admit it. Pacifica why don't you just be nice to dipper like you are to everyone else"

"Well because" she looked away hiding her face behind her golden hair

"You don't have to be jealous, we will always be best friends nothing is going to change that"

"Not if he becomes your boyfriend, then you will have to spend more time with him"

"W wha wha What are you s sa say saying" stammered mabel blushing "don't say that out in public"

Pacifica smirked "and why not mabs I mean if you get together everyone is going to know anyway"

It was mabels turn to smirk "fine tell them"

"Uh what really"

"Yah do it, but if you do that means, I will have to tell everyone that you" she started to raise her voice "Pacifica Elise Northwest has a crush on g-"

"Oooook ok ok ok ok!" pleaded pacifica clasping a hand around mabels mouth "I get it stop" and she let go her hand over mabel's mouth "but still I know that you think you can't be with him because you guys are twins and though that is a valid reason answer me this can you two really live without each other and do you imagine getting married and having a life with anybody else huh"

Mabel gave a deep sigh and shook her head in dipper's direction "No fica I cannot but I don't even know if he feels that way about me"

"Well, I can help you with that" said pacifica "hmmm I think I know what to do"

"Well I think , I might regret this still thanks so much fica you're a doll and I will help you with Gideon too and I'm sure dipper will also"

"You're going to tell dipper that's not is a very good idea"

"What come on they became best friends too after weirdmaggedon, his influence will help"

"Do not remind me"

"And this leads me back to the reason that you should be nice to him, Gideon does not treat me the way you treat dipper" mabel folded her hands to highlight her mood "and nor do I"

"That's because your both two nice, well you are any way"

Mabel couldn't stop herself from chuckling

"Mabel" pacifica said unfolding her hands and holding onto them "you and dipper were best friends before us therefore I know that you love him more and love to spend your time with him, I'm just jealous, yea I admit it of the thought that if you two become any closer there would be no time for you to spend with me, your friendship means the world to me"

"Pacifica, I need you to realized that no matter what happens I will always have time for you, it will be the same between even if you and Gideon get together, we will always make time for each other, also I love you as much as dipper, you know without the romantic feelings b e cause I consider you as my sister that I have always needed."

"Mabel that was sweet but I am not going to cry because it would be unlady like"

They were going to embrace in a hug when

"Here's the food guys!" dipper stated carrying three tacos, then he observed them closer "ohh I guess I interrupted something did I, well I can just leave"

"No dipper you can stay, it's not like you ruined the mood or anything" pacifica said laughing

"Pacifica!"

"But he did!"

"She is right I did" defending pacifica "Wait a minute did you just say my name"

"Uhh you wish you must have heard wrong weirdo" pacifica said taking a taco and bitting into it

Mabel sighed and rolled her eyes

After a little snack they went back to shopping and when it was 2 o'clock they left. Pacifica gave the twins a ride home and went herself. They went in the house and made their presents known but there was no reply no one was within hearing shot not even waddles, so they just went upstairs and unpacked the rest of their stuff. Though dipper went straight under his bed and pulled out the book the mysteries book number 6 this book was writing by grunkle ford and it contains all the secrets discovered about gravity falls, all the supernatural things.

"Did you notice anything strange today?"

"No, Mabel I was just going through it, I don't know why but I have a feeling that where going to discover something dangerous"

"Well whatever it is sadly will come to us and when it does me and my gravelling hook will save the day" and she made a heroic poise holding onto her gravelling hook that she had hid under her bed

Dipper just started to laugh loudly "I can't believe that you still have that"

"As long as you have that cap I'll have my hook, okay"

"Whatever" dipper said straightening his cap on his head and getting up to finish his packing

"Hey mabel"

"Yeah" they were siiting next to each other on the couch in the living room

"At the mall what were you and pacifica talking about, I mean she definitely said my name which is weird and it was genuine too which makes it very strange."

"Well, I asked her to be nicer to you, and she protested then we started arguing and I tied to convinced her….. and boy love" she said this almost in a whisper but dipper still heard her due to their closeness.

"What you like a boy?!" dipper asked surprised and shocked 'who is he? Someone back in California or gravity falls?"

"Hold on pine tree" mabel said blushing furiously at the topic and his sudden reaction "I uh I I don't like anybody, its pacifica she likes Gideon"

"Seriously mabel like I am going to believe that, now who is he?"

"Stop begin overprotective dipper! and I am not kidding, I was also hoping that since you two are buddies now you could help me help her with him"

"Help pacifica, I don't think so"

"You're not helping her, well not exactly your helping me with my plans to help her and if you do this you might just get her to act nicer towards you might"

"Very persuasive, Umm thinking and no way"

"Sigh, Fine then do it for me" mabel said giving her best puppy eyes

Dipper started blushing and pulled down his cap a little to hide his face "ummm okay, if it's for you then yeah sure I'll um I'll help"

"Yess, thank you dipper" she said hugging him tightly and he hugged her back just as tightly

"Sure anytime mabel anytime. "


End file.
